Duelist Terminal: Thanksgiving Day Special 2
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: The second Thanksgiving special is here and...yeah, I don't know what to say. Read it, I guess?


Duelist Terminal: Thanksgiving Day Special 2

Kevin looked at the members of the Society of Dawn. "Guys, we have a problem. I know you all wanted to go to Black Friday, but...we have a mission. Somebody has sent us a package containing a horrible gift. A card fusion device. Not sure who ordered it, or the giant muffin maker." He looked at the muffin maker. "Muffins...I don't like muff...never mind. Men! To arms!" Quinn ran and ripped two arms off a barbie doll. "Um...no, I meant prepare for battle."

"Why?" Jerry asked.

"Because we have a war going on" Kevin pointed out, showing the Society of Daybreak outside. "They want our turkey. We need to stop them. Jerry, Swilley, Quinn and Gingi, I'm sending you four out to stop them. Also, John and Tony will be guarding the front gate." The four ran outside and confronted the two enemies outside. One was a girl about 19 and the other was a...turkey?

"We're dueling a turkey?" Jerry asked, confused.

We someone to duel" Quinn said.

"I WILL!" Gingi roared.

"Gingi, wait." Jerry grabbed the card fusion device and fused his deck with Gingi's.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Gingi roared.

"Stop roaring" Jerry frowned. "This new deck, called Trap Crystal Beasts, will defeat the turkey in a duel. And then, I'll date the princess."

"My name is Sara" she said, frowning.

"Oh. Hi Sara."

"Hi. Now move so we can steal your turkey. Gobble is upset." She pointed to the turkey.

"Swilley, I need you to give me your Mirror Force" Jerry said. Swilley handed it to him. "Good, now I can sell it for twenty dollars. Now, let's duel, Gobble, and may the best duelist win!"

Jerry 4000

Gobble 4000

Jerry drew a card. "I'll start with Trap Crystal Beast - Amber Mammoth (1700/1600) in attack position." He summoned the monster and set a facedown card.

Gobbles drew a card, well, actually Sara drew it. "Gobble summons Turkey Runner (1300/1400) in defense position."

Jerry drew a card. "Nice. I play..." He saw TJ sitting there. "TJ!" TJ materialized on the field.

"Wait! What?"

"And next, he's going to attack your Turkey Runner!"

"How many attack points do I have?" TJ asked.

Jerry thought about it. "Hmm...I don't know. Your card doesn't say..."

"I don't have a card!" he cried.

"Look, why don't we just say you have 500?"

"500? Is that good?" TJ asked.

"...Yes. In fact, it makes you the strongest monster on the field" Jerry said, lying.

"Alrigh...wait a minute, I know numbers and I'm the weakest monster on the field."

"You called yourself a monster, so I'll activate your special ability" Jerry said. "And it does..." He took out a blank card and drew TJ and wrote his effect. "Done!" He showed TJ. "Looks just like you, right?"

"No. No, when do you ever see me dress up like a ninja?"

"Ninja!" Hayley cried, appearing in cloud of smoke.

"Um...aren't you in the wrong story?" Quinn asked.

"...um..." She quickly left.

"...Are you guys going to be serious?" Sara asked.

"Maybe like...this?" Jerry asked, showing a picture of a jump rope.

"No."

"Like this?" he asked, showing a picture of a mime.

"I don't wear stripes...I'm right in front of you!"

"Like you could draw better?" Jerry asked.

"Yes! I could! I've seen me!" TJ scribbled on a piece of paper. "There, you see? That looks more like me,"

"Oh. You should have said something." TJ slapped his head. "Now for your effect. TJ's effect allows me to instantly play one trap card from my hand. I choose Jeweled Trap Hole. This trap card let's me..."

"SEND YOUR MONSTER TO THE GRAVEYARD AND BRING OUT RAINBOW DRAGON!" Gingi shouted.

"Good work, Gingi" Jerry said. "Now, I'll do that and bring out my Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) in attack position." His dragon appeared and growled at TJ.

"Nice dragon..." he said.

"And your turkey is destroyed!" Jerry cried. Gobble's monster was destroyed. "Rainbow Dragon, attack!" Rainbow Dragon defeated Gobble, who wandered off and Sara, who ran away.

"We won" Jerry said with a smile. "We get to keep our turkey."

In the freezer:

Tony and John watched the turkey. "It's so...cold" John said.


End file.
